Livre (L)
DarkSeaGreen Red | Seats1 Title = Seats in Assembléia Nacional (Tukarali) | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Prefeituras Held (Electoral) | Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Members of Cabinet of R.D. de Tukarali | Seats3 = | Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=23950 | politics = Politics of Tukarali | political parties = Political parties of Tukarali | elections = Elections of Tukarali | }} The Livre (L) '(Luthori: ''Free (F) '') is a tukarese political party. Its founding principles are: ''Universalism, Freedom, Equality, Solidarity, Socialism and Ecology. Its symbol is the poppy. From the beginning, the Livre (L) is introduced as a new political force that did not deny its origin and has a democratic internal organization, based more on the representation of adherents than in the partisan balance. The accession of new members, with no previous connection to any party, contribute to this effect. The Livre (L) is distinguished from other tukarese political parties by way of internal organization. In particular, the method of selection of their candidates for election that appears, follows the open primary format, and breaks with the tradition of choosing candidates by invitation of party directions. Thus, all registered electors may be candidates for Livre (L), provided that see themselves in its founding principles. The Livre (L) also includes other groups and trends, which are not political organizations, interest groups are already established within the Livre (L): women, LGBT, trade unionists, environmentalists, etc. The Livre (L) claims the independence these groups regarding the general policy of the party. Since its creation, the party seeks to take decisions in the most inclusive way. An example is online platform for discussion of political ideas "Um Bazar de Ideias para o Livre", initially created by two members and publicly supported by the party in its Founding Congress. To date, the election results obtained, have allowed to the Livre (L) to elect representatives at the local level though and get deputies in national elections: *in the '''Legislative Elections of April 3894, the party has elected 5 deputies; *in the Legislative Elections of April 3902, the party has elected 18 deputies; *in the Local Elections of April de 3902, the party has elected 1 mayor, Carlos Farinha Junior, in Dhataan Prefeitura; *in the Legislative Elections of April 3906, the party has elected 13 deputies, losing 5 deputies; *in the Local Elections of April de 3906, the party has reelected 1 mayor, Carlos Farinha Junior, in Dhataan Prefeitura. Origins The party was born in October 3886, following the "Forum Manifesto", signed by thousands of tukareses, and held a series of meetings across the country. Another key moment was the Founding Congress, which took place between 31 October and 1 November 3886, in Kirota (Morata Valley). After an organizational recoil, the Livre (L) gained new impetus, starting anti-military and anti-racist campaigns, especially directed to youth. Party Founder The founder of the Livre (L) is Cristiana Ferreira das Neves, who at the foundation of that party was 19 years old. Internal organization - Grupo de Contacto The Grupo de Contacto is the executive body of the party, and the spokesman is selected as the theme within this body of 15 elements. 1st National Congress The First Party Congress, in which program lines have been defined, happened in the first half of 3889. This congress brought together various socialist currents in "permanent mobilization of workers", in support of the struggles of workers for wages and better living conditions, in defense of the her conquests and in response to the exploitation and misery caused by the relentless pursuit of profit by capitalists. Here was also defined the Livre (L) as "one party to facilitate the political activity of citizens" and "a starting point to refuse the role of spectators, and with our fellow citizens, to be agents of participation and change". It was also approved by the Grupo de Contacto a set of statutes which include a code of conduct and provide for a disciplinary framework, which previously did not exist. Manifesto of the Livre (L) The Manifesto who presided over the constitution of the Livre (L) is rooted in the requirements formulated by numerous voters concerning the state of Justice, Security, employment, education, health, etc., it is evident that recent policies have not given the expected satisfaction, adequately and fairly to such claims. It is a party that stands in the Center-Left, Renewal, that in a climate of tolerance bet on the constructive dialogue, not aligned divisive paths of society. The Livre (L) is based on the idea of encouraging the participation and involvement of citizens in politics. *To give every citizen the freedom of your own life it is necessary build a strong welfare system that will provide citizens with social security that they really deserve. *To fight against corruption, because, the corruption is one of the causes of underdevelopment and voter apathy. *To believe that diplomacy should always be the standard solution to the conflicts. Many world's problems can only be solved in cooperation with other states. It is therefore necessary to maintain strong and friendly relations with countries lovers of freedom around the world. Our principles are: Universalism, Freedom, Equality, Solidarity, Socialism and Ecology. Our philosophies are: Open primaries and inclusion A party should be an instrument to facilitate the political participation of citizens, and not to serve as a bottleneck to the possibilities of representation. Deliberative democracy The debate within the party and society in general is an ongoing learning process. Members and supporters are not transmission belts, but creators of political program. Convergence and subsidiarity Convergence can not be subject to tacticism. Clear mechanisms for meeting of minds on the left, debated and approved by party members. Local decisions about convergence are taken locally. Internal Currents After the elections of April 3890, a first internal current arises in the Livre (L), whose name was "OBJECTIVE: SOCIALISM! THE CURRENT OF NEW LEFT!"... It advocated being a socialist space of the left, open to discussion for all and for the affirmation of a socialist alternative. However, this internal current is self extinct on'' May 3891'', and became an association of political reflection, the Alliance of Independent Socialists. Electoral Demography According to studies and political polls, most electors of Livre (L) socially belong to the middle class. Consistent with this, the Livre (L) is potentially strong in Dhataan Prefecture, especially in the urban areas, among young people with higher education or economic stability and among the pensioners who have lower levels of poverty. Electoral Results Legislative Elections (Assembléia Nacional) Presidential Elections Category:Political parties in Tukarali